


Venus

by spiderlillium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Song fic, jfc i can't believe I'm tagging this as a song fic but it is, otabek makes covers with his friends and posts them on youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: “What the fuck,” Yuri said in a rush, taking the phone from Mila. His eyes flitted over the title.#4 ON TRENDINGShape of You – Classroom Musical Instrument cover by Beka and the Golden Boys1.1M views“What the fuck,”Yuri says again, with more feeling this time. Mila just laughed.





	

Mila screams like an overexcited 5 year-old just as when Yuri attempts at a triple Salchow.  
  
“Mila!” Yakov shouts the second Yuri lands perfectly on the ice. “Keep your voice down!”  
  
Mila did not. Instead, she screamed once more and jumped up from the bench she was previously sitting on, phone clutched in her hands, and miraculously ran to the entrance of the rink without stumbling once. She stopped only to take the guards off of her skates, tossing them with abandon.  
  
“Yuri!” And she's off, gliding on the ice with such speed and urgency that it stopped Yuri from scolding her for interrupting his practice. “ _Oh my fucking god_ , you're not going to believe this–”  
  
“MILA!” Five meters away, Yakov shouts again and stomps on the ice, his neck muscles tensing.  
  
“Give me five fucking _MINUTES_!” Mila yells back, and shoves her phone at Yuri's face.  
  
Yuri recoils on instinct and nearly snarls. “What the fuck is your problem?”  
  
“My problem,” Undeterred, she starts with a grin, all teeth and mischief, “Is Otabek Altin.”  
  
She had him at that. Yuri's attention instantly snapped back to the offending phone, and sees that the Youtube app was open. A video still showed a group of seven men, four standing at the back and three sitting at the front, all holding what looked like a variety of classroom musical instruments fit for elementary students.  
  
Otabek was in the middle, holding what looks like a blue, plastic egg, with his mouth partially open.  
  
“What the fuck,” Yuri said in a rush, taking the phone from Mila. His eyes flitted over the title.  
  
  
    #4 ON TRENDING  
[Shape of You – Classroom Musical Instrument cover by Beka and the Golden Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ)  
1.1M views _  
  
  
  
“What the fuck,”_ Yuri says again, with more feeling this time. Mila just laughed.  
  
“Go on,” She says, finger tapping the screen.  
  
The video plays.  
  
_'Jimmy Fallon, this is for you,'_ The guy standing on the far left says sincerely two seconds in.  
  
_'Don't say that, Omar,'_ admonishes the guy holding a bell set, _'We're already ripping him off.'  
  
_ Then, the music starts.  
  
The bell set guy hits the familiar melody of the hit song in perfect pace. On the second repeat of the tune, the guy standing on the far left joined in with his tiny keyborard.  
  
_The club isn't the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go,_ Otabek begins while he's shaking the egg, that baritone timbre serenading the viewer through the screen.  
  
Yuri loses his shit after that.  
  
“What the fuck is this?” He feels the need to curse again because _holy_ _shit_ , Otabek can fucking sing. And apparently work an egg shaker in rhythm to an Ed Sheeran song, too. “What the fuck–”  
  
Mila actually groans and nudges Yuri by the shoulder. “Shut _up,_ just listen–”  
  
  
_And now I'm singin' like –  
Babe you know I want your love,  
Your love was hand-made for somebody like me.  
Come now follow my lead,  
I may be crazy don't mind me._  
  
  
And now the guy sitting at Otabek's right supplies the falsetto, hugging his ukelele tenderly while they sing _say, boy, let's not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me_ while doing some questionable body rolls and maintaining passionate eye contact with Otabek.  
  
Otabek looks like he's about to laugh as he looks away, but manages not to and continues singing.  
  
  
_I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is fallin' too  
I'm in love with your body  
  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Everyday discoverin' somethin' brand new  
Oh – I'm in love with your body  
  
  
_ Two guys with drums start filling in the song with their beat in a tempo that makes Mila nod her head along. Yuri physically stops himself from showing any form of enjoyment in fear of getting teased later. _  
  
  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, oh I  
Oh I'm in love with your body  
  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, oh I  
Oh I'm in love with your body  
  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, oh I  
Oh I'm in love with your body  
_

_Everyday discoverin' somethin' brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you  
  
  
_ The second verse starts with the rattling of a tambourine. The guy holding it hits the instrument against his hand as Otabek sings, while ukelele guy supplies the complimentary 'Mmmm' every now and then. Mila quietly sings along when _we talk for hours and hours about the sweet and sour_ comes, but Yuri nudges her quickly to shut up.  
  
  
_And leave and get in a taxi,  
Kiss in the backseat,  
Tell the driver make the radio play  
And I'm singin' like –_  
  
  
When the bridge comes again, Otabek looks at ukelele guy and smirks – fucking _smirks_ – and they both proceed to do body rolls together.  
  
Yuri wants to melt into the fucking ice and never resurface because _what the fuck_.  
  
“GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO PRACTICE!”  
  
Sadly, Yakov swooped in and snatched the phone right from his hands and turned it off before Yuri could finish watching Otabek grind against thin air. As usual, their coach exploded with the intensity of a volcano and a very angry old man from having been interrupted earlier. Mila suffered worse, wincing when a tiny drop of spittle landed on her nose as Yakov chewed her out for being a distraction.  
  
Yuri did not suffer less than her, but he didn't mind the punishment of an extra hour of practice as much, not when he had something to look forward to later.  
  
Oh, he is _so_ going to watch the fuck out of that video when he gets home.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Unlike a normal person, Yuri tries to learn everything about this new thing on his own, despite having Otabek as a friend for nearly a year now. Because you know, Otabek might find out that he's oddly obssessed about the video, and that's just fucking embarrassing.  
  
Several Tumblr posts and tweets later, the only thing he finds out is that the six guys Otabek is with in the video are his friends – all from Kazakhstan. After a bit of remembering, it occurred to Yuri that he might have seen them on Otabek's Instagram at some point – especially ukelele guy, whose real name is actually Serik.  
  
The one who paid homage to Jimmy Fallon is Omar, and the guy who scolded him was Alexey, the bell set guy. Valentin played the tambourine. Nurasyl, the drums. John – the only white guy in the group – also played the drums, but it was another kind that Yuri could not be bothered to identify.  
  
Otabek seems closest to Serik, judging by the amount of their pictures together in each other's Instagram account. Omar, Alexey, and Nurasyl are all college students. Valentin is married, and has a two year old daughter. John has three dogs and is a radio DJ.  
  
(Yuri most definitely did not stalk their respective Instagram accounts for three hours straight.)  
  
After plowing through several social media sites and finding that his curiosity is still not quenched, Yuri tries to psych himself into asking Otabek about this new thing.  
  
Subtly, of course.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…  
  


Needless to say, Yuri was not subtle at all.  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
When a second cover comes along two weeks later, Yuri screams into his pillow and elbows his cat off his bed accidentally.  
  
  
[If I knew – Classroom Musical Instrument cover by Beka and the Golden Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YZpng2PL34)  
86K views  
  
  
When Otabek hit those notes three seconds into the video, Yuri thought he might need a new heart real soon.  
  
  
_Oh oh oh I..._

 _I was a city boy ridin' to dangers where I'd always run –  
A boy who had his fun.  
But I wouldn't have done all the things that I have done,  
If I knew one day you'd come._  
  
  
What even is that raspy fucking _thing_ Otabek does because damn, Yuri is fucking wrecked. Wrecked beyond repair, even. It's a complete mystery how meager children's musical instruments can pull off this kind of song, but it does. It just does, and it sounds fucking great.  
  
(Yuri may or may not be just biased.)  
  
Valentin hits the beat just right with his tambourine. Omar's fingers look bigger than the keys but he plays the melody without any added notes. Nurasyl and John pulls the inner back-up singer in them and supplies the much needed second and third voices while snapping their fingers together with Otabek. The sound of a ukelele and a bell set should be laughable when used in this kind of song, but no – somehow, Serik and Alexey makes it fit.  
  
Just, _what the fuck._  
  
Yuri doesn't know how he'll survive till the end of the song.  
  
  
_Baby I – I wish we were seventeen  
So I could give you all the innocence that you give to me  
No, I wouldn't have done all the things that I've done,  
If I knew one day you'd come  
If I knew one day you'd come.  
  
  
_ He survives the end of it, somehow. And for some reason, the song ends in a sad note.  
  
Upon replaying it and listening – just listening to the lyrics – Yuri decides it _is_ a sad song.  
  
_Who's this about?_ was the top comment with over 800 likes.  
  
To be honest, it was hard not to wonder.  
  
  
…

 

 

  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
Beka and the Golden Boys don't make a cover for two straight months. Yuri knows because he checks everyday, and because training season's in full swing.  
  
Otabek hardly even messages him these days, but he understands. There's medals to be won and podiums to be on – and for Yuri, a winning streak to maintain.  
  
So when Viktor proposes to Yuuri one cold Tuesday morning during practice, Yakov of course loses his sanity.  
  
“Can't that shit wait?” He shouts in Russian, because he can't be bothered to speak in English so the pork cutlet bowl could understand. “You can't take a leave now, Vitya – both of you!”  
  
Viktor just smiles, not at all threatened by Yakov's death glare, and swings an arm around his coach. “Oh Yakov, you _know_ you can't make love wait! And besides, who says me and Yuuri are taking a leave?”  
  
Yakov sputters nonsense and turns red in pure frustration. Yuri can't blame him. It's just like Viktor to pull off shit like this in such a critical time.  
  
Still, it was the distraction they all needed to break the high-strung tension that's been building around them for days. Yuri had been pissed off constantly after not being able to manage his jumps – he always underrotates them for some reason, and it has been eating at him for a while now.  
  
At least for the meantime, they all had something else to fixate on instead of the Grand Prix Final.  
  
“Yurio,” Viktor calls him later on when the commotion he created had subsided, “Come with us for dinner later – Yuuri's making _katsudon_ to celebrate our engagement!”  
  
_“Ugh_ , why are you roping me into it?” Yuri says, but does not refuse. Katsuki's cooking is actually great, and Yuri is not above saying no to free food. “If you guys do something fucking gross, I'm vomiting all over your dinner table.”  
  
“I can't promise anything!” Viktor humors him, and laughs. “See you after practice!” And he heads back to his fiance, ridiculously happy.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
One week later, Viktor invites him again to dinner.  
  
“That shit better be edible,” Yuri says, because this time, it is not Katsuki who's in the kitchen.  
  
Viktor said he wanted to learn how to cook to prepare himself for the domestic life. As if that would happen – Yuri knew the guy had never cooked anything at home, judging by the pristine condition of his stove and pots, and never made the effort to learn to. It was always take-outs or dine-outs.  
  
“Have some faith in me, kitten,” Viktor replies cheerfully and adds more pepper into his stroganoff. “I didn't win over Yuuri's heart in pure looks alone.”  
  
“Ugh, _whatever,”_ Yuri rolls his eyes as he extracts his phone from his pocket. He checks his notifications quickly while Katsuki laughs beside him, partially embarrassed and amused.  
  
Then, he gasps.  
  
“What's wrong?” The Piggy looks at him and asks, worried.  
  
Yuri clamps a hand on his mouth. There is a notification from Youtube that user _Beka and the Golden Boys_ has just uploaded a video.  
  
Katsuki's eyebrows scrunch up. “Yurio, what's –”  
  
_“Nothing,”_ Yuri says firmly, turning pink. He taps the notification despite better judgement and that instantly opens the app.  
  
He gasps again.  
  
  
[Hold You In My Arms – Classroom Musical Instrument Cover by Beka and the Golden Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMcMAsNXfiw)  
401 views  
  
  
The video loads for a few seconds, then it plays.  
  
_'This is dedicated to Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov,'_ says Otabek, voice carrying out loud through Yuri's phone, _'Congratulations on the engagement.'  
  
_ Viktor stops stirring his stroganoff and looks at Yuri with wide eyes. “What?”  
  
“Shut up!” Yuri says urgently and amps up the volume to max.  
  
Then, the music starts.  
  
Serik strums the ukelele while Alexey strikes out the melody. Otabek shakes the blue egg in sync with them.  
  
  
_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see you've been crying.  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe reigns  
But who really profits from the dying?  
  
  
_ The drum beat starts, gentle and just right, together with the tambourine. Katsuki shifts closer to him, turning his head to watch the video. _  
  
  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms, oh  
I could hold you forever.  
  
When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say that  
'Love is a poor man's food, with no proper side.'  
  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever._  
  
  
The melody carries on for a few seconds before it fades out, signaling the end.  
  
Yuri tears his eyes from his phone, just as when Katsuki looks at him. Neither of them say anything.  
  
Near the stove, Viktor starts crying.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Three days later, Viktor came up with a routine to match the song.  
  
It's ridiculous, and unneeded, and really fucking _stupid_ because Viktor already had a polished and strong short program ready that won him silver at Worlds earlier that year. It's intense and tough like all his routines – a perfect comeback piece, but the idiot lets his heart go again and drops his previous game plan just so he could skate to a fucking love song cover.  
  
Not that the song wasn't great. Otabek's cover is more than great, and even if Yuri hasn't quite experienced love and devotion to the degree that Viktor is feeling, he has _some_ notion of it. He could understand the appeal – and at some point he had to wonder just _when_ he started to understand, because Yuri Plisetsky had never been devoted in anything but figure skating in that spectrum.  
  
Oh, that's right – Otabek Altin fucking happened.  
  
“Give me a chance,” Viktor says that morning to a furious, red-faced Yakov. “Watch me first, alright?”  
  
Yakov did not have a choice, even in the beginning. Everyone knew Viktor always had his way in these things, which pissed off Yuri in the same time that it impressed him.  
  
Katsuki pressed the play button when his fiance had fallen to his position. The two even shared a fond look in the few seconds of silence before the track started.  
  
Yuri had to roll his eyes and maybe had to stomp the tiny bubble of envy pushing it's way out of his chest.  
  
The routine was, in all aspects, not striking. It had all the necessary elements of a short program, but it was not a show-stopper. But it was gentle, heartfelt, and most of all, _moving_ – Yuri had to admit privately that he felt the warmth of Viktor's affection all throughout, and had to be grudgingly envious again – but on how easily the idiot could convey feelings through his movements, this time.  
  
It takes him a few moments, but Yakov finally speaks when the routine ends.  
  
“Do whatever you want,” He says, his expression a little loose – and that's when Yuri knows Yakov must have felt it, too.  
  
No one is immune to that sappy shit.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
The Grand Prix Final ended as quickly as it began.  
  
Yuri finds himself the victor again, his hard-fought gold dangling around his neck. Finally, he had beaten Viktor in a somewhat equal ground, despite that Short Program of Viktor's being shitty as hell – although on the other hand, that son of a bitch actually stole back the world record for the highest given points for the Free Skate while he was at it. Yuri wasn't happy about that, and neither was Katsuki, but that's Viktor Nikiforov for you, he supposes.  
  
They all just have to try better next year. And Viktor needs to stop skating to love song covers, Jesus fucking Christ.  
  
“Congratulations,” Otabek says later that night to the three of them, in the banquet. He placed fourth again, missing the podium by some miniscule points to Katsuki. “That Free Skate was amazing, Nikiforov.”  
  
Viktor smiles wide and shouts Otabek's name in delight even though he's literally standing in front of him. “Thank you so much!” And then he goes on thanking him _again_ for letting him use his cover for his Short Program, even though he already has, two days ago.  
  
And because Otabek is polite as hell, he just smiles and says, “Your choreography is amazing in that, too. Congratulations.”  
  
Yuri might have rolled his eyes then, but Viktor's Short Program _was_ worth congratulating him for, mostly because of the audience impact. Otabek's cover was already known by the fans, and the fact that it was dedicated to the Nikiforov-Katsuki engagement – well. That sealed the sentiment.  
  
“You were amazing too!” Viktor says enthusiastically, “If the judges weren't so racist, I think you would have taken bronze or silver!”  
  
Otabek blinks and glances at Yuri briefly in mild shock. “Um–”  
  
“I expected to be in fourth place actually,” Viktor continues with the same enthusiasm and talks just as loud as he was five seconds ago. “My Short Program wasn't impressive at the least, but they gave me high points just the same. It kind of reminds me of the events of last year. Didn't they award Leroy higher points than you, despite that Canadian being downright horrible?”  
  
Yuuri coughs loudly and nudges Viktor on the side. A few people seemed to have overheard, and was staring at them with interest.  
  
“Yeah,” Yuri chimes in, because he's a savage bastard who couldn't help himself. “ _Yeah_ , that's right. And the sad fact is that two of the judges are _Russians,_ and they probably were the ones who're racist. Fuckers.”  
  
“Hmm,” nods Viktor, still smiling.  
  
Otabek stares at Yuri and Viktor interchangeably. “Um.”  
  
“So, Otabek,” Yuuri says loudly, sweating a little bit, “When are you releasing your next cover?”  
  
That draws the topic away effectively. Yuri tries not to look too eager to hear what Otabek has to say, but Viktor – _damn him_ – actually leans in and gushes about it like a little girl.  
  
“I'll have time to make a few after New Years, maybe,” Otabek answers with a smile.  
  
Yuri adds a mental note to check.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
True to his word, Beka and the Golden Boys did release a few covers.  
  
Three days after the New Years, they made a cover of _Hooked on a Feeling_ , and release _Ready Aim Fire_ immediately the following day. A week later, they cover _More than Words_ and then give _Halo_ a go. At this point it is already a tradition that Omar says something before the music starts, like how he's anticipating a particular Marvel movie or just how much he loves Beyonce, while Alexey mocks him playfully or gives him judgy looks.  
  
Then, the activity stops. Yuri frets about the loss of it, but he understands, because Worlds is coming, and Otabek will be there. The Gross Couple won't be participating in it in lieu of their impending wedding, choosing to plan instead of train, but Yuri feels Worlds isn't the kind of thing to backout of, engaged or not.  
  
Plus, he's on a roll this year, and he had no plans of stopping.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
As it turns out, Yuri does not end up getting gold. Otabek does.  
  
' _A 0.50 point difference – so close, but he made it,'_ says the commentator with a thick French accent, _'Altin now takes first place, with Plisetsky falling to second.'_  
  
There's a short, stunned silence when his scores are announced. Otabek's glittery and princely in his Free Skate costume, hugging that ridiculous teddy bear while he listens in the kiss-and-cry, eyes narrowed in confusion. He was the one who skated last, so he knew everyone's score but his own, until. _Well._  
  
_“What,”_ Yakov says in disbelief at the large screen showing Otabek's face and score, just as when Yuri lets out an undignified whoop, jumping quite literally from his seat in his joy and excitement after the announcement. The fans roar in victory together with him, a few supporters waving the flag of Kazakhstan and jumping just like how Yuri had done, lost in the high of Otabek's win.  
  
“Yes!” Yuri shouts, fist in the air, eyes magnetized to the kiss-and-cry where Otabek was being hugged by his coach, and wished he could come to his side and hug him, too. It didn't really matter if he had lost – in fact, it did not feel like losing at all, as he watched Otabek's expression turn surprised and a few seconds later, ecstatic, on the big LED screen high above.  
  
“What are you so happy about?” says Yakov, pulling Yuri back to his seat lest he fall over the stands and disgrace himself by toppling over the audience below. “He stole the gold from under your nose with _that_ kind of score.”  
  
Yuri turned so quickly that he gave himself whiplash on the face. “Shut up, you dick,” He punches his coach none too lightly on his vodka-plump belly with the swiftness of vengeance, which in turn makes Yakov sputter and glare at him, swatting him away.  
  
Later, before they get ushered to the podium for the awarding ceremony, Yuri manages to get past the reporters and miscellaneous people crowding around Otabek so he could congratulate him in person. But it does not turn out the way he intended it to be – no, instead of being civil despite harboring the joy of a toddler being offered ice cream, Yuri does the complete opposite.  
  
Otabek laughs when Yuri throws his arms around him and clings on like a damned sloth, only tighter and with more enthusiasm. He says congratulations with a breath, soft against the side of Otabek's head, and Otabek winds his arms around Yuri's waist and lifts him up to the tips of his toes and says, _thank you – you too, Yura,_ in the same, soft voice, like they're trying to have a private conversation in the midst of a crowd.  
  
And _fuck,_ it's intimate. Yuri knows the difference behind this hug – he could feel it thundering up his neck in quick pulses, could feel the heat of the affection up to the tips of his ears. It's just an embrace but Otabek might as well be craddling Yuri's heart in his hands.  
  
“You were amazing,” Otabek says with a smile in his voice, like Yuri was the one who had won gold. He angles his head a little to tuck his face against the crook of Yuri's neck – such a small gesture, but what a gesture, it was.  
  
“You too. I couldn't – I couldn't stop watching you,” Yuri sighs at the admition, his face burning bright at the realization of what he just said.  
  
Otabek laughs again, fond and soft. “Me too, Yura. You always leave me in awe.”  
  
They only part because they were being called for the awarding ceremony. Yuri tries to school his features into his usual facade, but the flush on his neck and face is a curse on his disguise.  
  
“Congratulations, you two,” Chris, who had medalled bronze, winks at them rather suggestively from his position on the podium.  
  
Otabek thanks him and congratulates him in turn, but Yuri just nods, feeling light-headed. Hugging Otabek like that feels like screaming out his secret in a full-packed rink, and right now, this particular secret is not what Yuri wants anyone, least of all Otabek, to know.  
  
After painstakingly standing still in all of the pictures, Yuri nearly bolts out of the venue in his haste, powerwalking toward the exit and pointedly ignoring anyone trying to reach him, even Yakov, who had to jog to keep up with him. It's cowardly, he knew, but he'd rather be rude than be seen as a fool who unraveled himself with every moment spent with his crush.  
  
Appeals for him to accept interviews were met with immediate refusal and a growl, when it persisted. Yuri became grumpy to hide is mortification, and when further poked and prodded by others, he grew more distant. He made excuses not to attend the celebratory banquet, ignored Mila and her attempt to get him out of his hotel room – even with the lure of liquor and promises of clubbing. Insisting that he was tired and sore, Yuri locked his door and shut off his phone, wallowing in silence.  
  
But it was not silent for long. Two wildlife documentaries later, Yuri found himself jumping when someone rang the doorbell.  
  
“Go away,” He yells, uncaring, before jabbing the volume button on the remote to drown out the sound.  
  
The doorbell rings again. Twice, this time.  
  
“Oh for _fuck's_ – I said go _away!”  
  
_ A beat passes, then it rings again.  
  
Yuri loses it at that.  
  
“Are you fucking deaf?” When he wrenches the door open and realizes that it was Otabek standing on the other side, his scathing remark turned out a little gentler at the end.  
  
“I couldn't hear you through the door,” Otabek answers with a deadpan stare, lowering his finger that was previously abusing the doorbell button.  
  
Yuri stares at him for a moment and ponders about what he should say next.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Mentally, he congratulates himself for being tactful this time, but hates the way he sounds, like he's annoyed. Yuri is nothing but annoyed.  
  
Otabek's expression shifts instantly when he hears the question, his eyebrows scrunching just a bit. There is tension in his eyes when he looks away, as if uncertain. “I was wondering if – are you not coming to the banquet?”  
  
Yuri opens his mouth, then closes it again, like a dumb fish.  
  
“No,” He finally replies when Otabek looks back at him.  
  
“Oh,” says Otabek. “Well – my coach is making me go, but I'm not planning on staying long. I did rent a bike, though – if you want, we could go out for a ride after.”  
  
Yuri stares, again. He tries very hard to stomp down the impulse to say _yes_ instantly. “Why?”  
  
“To get away,” Otabek supplies, “And relax, maybe.”  
  
“I have a bed, for that,” Yuri says before he could stop himself.  
  
The laugh that comes out of Otabek is tight and short. “Yeah – yeah, you're right. Sorry. You must be tired.”  
  
Yuri wants to take it back, to say _yes, take me away,_ but he doesn't. He hates that he's such a fucking coward in this department. “You should rest, too.”  
  
“Yeah,” Otabek smiles a little, his expression softening. “I will. Congratulations again.”  
  
Yuri bites his inner cheek to prevent himself from squealing right there where he stood. “You too, Bek. See you in the morning?”  
  
“My flight is tomorrow morning,” Otabek looks at him sadly then. “We couldn't get a more reasonable time, unfortunately.”  
  
Now, Yuri feels stupid for refusing him earlier. “Oh. Skype me when you get home, then?”  
  
Otabek nods. “I will. Good night, Yuratchka.”  
  
“Good night,” Yuri says as his goodbye, and watched as Otabek walked away, heading to the elevators.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
To make up time for his bad decisions, Yuri Skypes with Otabek for four hours straight at the first chance he gets.  
  
They fall into their usual, easy dynamic, like the weird five-minute hug didn't happen. Sometimes it is easier to forget about the glaringly huge crush he has on his best friend when they're not talking face to face, but when Otabek breaches the subject of his next cover to Yuri, Yuri falls back into the pit and struggles for coherency for a full minute.  
  
“So, what's it about, this time?” Yuri asks as nonchalant as he can, petting his cat who has decided to slumber on his thigh.  
  
“You,” Otabek answers without missing a beat, in all his messy haired, hoodie-wearing glory.  
  
Yuri forced himself to calm down.  
  
He could not.  
  
_“What?”_ He asks with feeling, startling his cat. _  
  
_ “Next week,” Otabek says resolutely, “I'll upload it. Tell me what you think about it, then.”  
  
“Are you asking me to critique your covers?”  
  
Otabek just shrugs. “Just your general opinion.”  
  
Right. General opinion. Yuri could do that.  
  
“Okay,” Yuri nods, and tries not to think about it for the next seven days.  
  
He does not succeed, of course – but the agonizing wait is worth it, when the video came.  
  
  
[Venus – Classroom Musical Instrument Cover by Beka and the Golden Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwMN8QtWCic)  
0 views  
  
  
Yuri is the first to watch it. Probably – but who cares. He didn't exactly have the capacity to think about technicalities about Youtube views at the moment.  
  
With shaking fingers, he taps the screen of his phone and lets the video load.  
  
Then, it plays.  
  
Omar starts with the welcoming notes with his tiny keyboard, together with Serik and his ukelele. With the bell set, Alexey mirrors the melody of Otabek's voice when he starts singing.  
  
  
_The night sky once ruled my imagination,  
Now I turn the dials with careful calculation.  
After a while, I thought I'd never find you.  
I convinced myself that I would never find you,  
When suddenly I saw you._

 

John starts with a mellow beat with his drum, and stops when the second verse comes.  
  
  
_At first I thought you were a constellation.  
I made a map of your stars, and I had a revelation.  
You're as beautiful as endless,  
You're the universe I'm helpless in.  
An astronomer at my best  
When I throw away the measurements.  
  
  
_ John resumes the beat, joined by Nurasyl, his drums having a deeper _thump_. Valentin with his tambourine also joined it, the little cymbals adding a nice touch to the chorus.  
  
  
_Like a telescope,  
I will pull you so close  
'til no space lies in between.  
  
And suddenly I see you.  
Suddenly I see you.  
_  
_A billion little pieces  
You pulled me into focus  
Astronomy in reverse  
It was me who was discovered.  
_  
_Like a telescope,  
I will pull you so close  
'til no space lies in between us.  
  
I thought I'd never find you,  
Then suddenly I saw you.  
  
Suddenly I saw you.  
  
  
_ A few notes later, the video ends.  
  
Yuri stares at his phone for a few seconds, before screaming.  
  
  
…  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Holler otayuri at me on [tumblr](https://www.lycoryss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
